Love Being Your Baby
by Shellybell
Summary: Its a short sweet drabble between Ron and Hermione. Takes place after DH and it does contain spoilers.


**A.N: Hey everyone this is my first ever story. I hope you like it. I'm really look for your advice and help when it comes to my writng. All reviews are appreciated, but please be nice. Okay well this story takes place after the war in Deathly Hallows. Ron and Hermione share a sweet moment(well at least I hope its sweet). Okay I think that's all you need to know to understand what's happening. **

**I really hope you enjoy. **

**Oh and I own nothing all belongs to JK Rowling.**

***************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

Hermione was lying in her bed trying to sleep, but after the day that she just had her mind wouldn't shut off. It was running at hyper speed, repeating the events of the day over and over and over again. She never would have thought twenty-four hours ago that she would be lying in her old bed in Hogwarts finally safe, after seven years of the war she had to take part in.

Hermione looked down at her body and surveyed her injuries. 'Not bad' she thought. 'At least I'm still alive.' Hermione's mind drifted off, thinking about all the people that died today. People she loved and cared for like Fred. She couldn't imagine George without Fred it just didn't seem plausible to her. Hermione's eyes started to water thinking about Mrs and Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley couldn't stop crying when she saw her earlier. She could only imagine the pain that she was going through to have a loved one die.

She couldn't imagine what it would be like if either Harry or Ron died. Thinking about Ron brought a smile to her face. She had finally kissed him after seven years of being in love she finally kissed him. Better yet he kissed her back.

After they came back from Dumbledore's office they discussed their relationship. It turned out that Ron was in love with her **nearly** as long as she loved him. He had asked her to be his girlfriend. Thinking back on it Hermione couldn't help but let out a very uncharacteristic giggle.

Flashback

Hermione and Ron were sitting in front of the fire in the common room. They were just sitting there watching the flames dance in the fire place. Hermione saw Ron shifting from side to side from the corner of her. 'Ron, are you okay?' Hermione asked in a gentle voice. He positioned himself so that he could see her face clearly in the light provided by the fire. 'Yeah, fine, thanks.' He muttered some what inaudibly. He shifted again out of nervousness. 'Hermione?' Ron spoke in almost a whisper. 'Yes, Ron?' He was shifting again. 'About today after we came back from the Chamber and when we were in the room of requirement, you know when you kissed me?' Hermione couldn't help but small at Ron's babbling. 'Yeah Ron, I remember.' She gave him a coy small. 'Ugh' Ron let out a small cough to clear his throat. 'Why did you do it? I mean was it just because you thought that you were going to die and wanted to have a last kiss…or……was there another reason?' Ron dropped his head from embarrassment after asking his question.

Hermione looked at Ron and saw the confusion etched into his face and the slight pink tinge appearing on his ears. She moved so that she could be closer to him, and picked up his hands. Ron raised his head at her gesture. 'I love you. That's why I did it. I've been in love with you since first year, when you sacrificed yourself in order for Harry and me to be safe. I kissed you tonight because I couldn't stand the thought of you dying with you knowing how I felt about you. That's why I kissed you. Not because I thought I was dying and wanted to have a kissing session before hand. I kissed you because I love you with all my heart.'

Ron moved his hands to Hermione's hips and moved her so that she was sitting on his lap. 'I love you too. I have since second year. I never thought you felt the same way. If I had known I would have done something log before now. I really do love you Hermione.' He bent his head to place a gentle kiss on her forehead and tightened his embrace on her. 'You know after today, with everything that happened, even with Fred dying I've never been happier.' Hermione looked up into his sparkling blue eyes and moved the hair that had dropped into his eyes. 'Why is that?' she asked. He shifted her on his lap so that he could look into her eyes with ease. 'I finally got the girl of my dreams and I know that even Fred would want me to be happy about that.' With that he leaned down and captured Hermione's lips in a soft and gentle kiss that was filled with so much love that it brought tears to Hermione's eyes.

End flashback

Hermione's eyes began to get heavy. The excitement of the day leaving her body allowing her to fall asleep.

Hermione woke with a start. Sweat and tears coating her face. She jumped out of bed and ran into the boys dorms. She looked for Ron in the beds. She saw him at the end coated in moonlight and looking surprisingly very peaceful after the day that they just had.

She quietly made her way down to his bed, not wanting to wake Harry who was also fast asleep. When she reached his bed she leaned down to shake him awake. 'Ron… Ron…..wake up' She whispered. Ron stirred from his sleep looking for the reason why he had been disturbed. When he opened his eyes he was pleasantly surprised to see Hermione kneeling on his bed. 'Hey baby, are you okay?' He asked softly rubbing her arm with has hand in a soothing motion. 'I had a bad dream. I dreamt that you died and that you never knew that I loved you and you never told me that I love you. We were having a fight and I …. The last thing I said to you was horrible, just horrible. Ron there was so much blood.' Tear started to form in Hermione's eyes. Ron sat up and brought her into a warm and loving embrace. 'Shhhh, its okay it was just a dream. I'm okay. I'm right here and I know you love me and we're not fighting. Shhhh, baby just calm down.'

Hermione began to gulp down air, trying to calm herself so that she would be able to get rid of her tears. Ron wiped Hermione's tears from her face and hugged her closer.

'I'm sorry; I don't mean to be such a mess. That dream just really got to me.' Hermione cast her eyes down at the bed quilt and start tracing patterns with her fingers. 'Don't be sorry 'Mione. We're all going to be upset for a while.' He pulled Hermione close to him and she began to nuzzle her face into his neck.' Ron, can I sleep with you tonight please. I just don't really want to be alone.' Ron rubbed her back and pulled the duvet back so she could slip under the covers. 'Of course, come here under these blankets and keep warm.' Hermione got under the covers and cuddled up against Ron.

'Thank you. Mhhmm you smell so nice and you're so warm.' Hermione said getting comfortable. 'You don't smell to bad yourself. You smell like lilacs and books.' Ron said.

'Goodnight Ron, I love you so much.' Hermione said giving Ron a tight cuddle. 'I love you too baby. Have sweet dreams.' He placed a loving kiss on her lips and shut his eyes preparing to let the sleep overtake him.

'Ron?' Hermione asked in a soft lilting voice. 'Yeah baby?' He asked without opening his eyes. 'I love being your baby.' Hermione said nuzzling her head into Ron's chest. Ron began to play with her soft brown hair. 'I love you finally being my baby.'

With that they both settled down to enjoy the first peaceful nights sleep that they've had in a year.

**Okay so thanks for taking the time out to read. Please review so I can learn. **

**Love Shelly xxxx  
**


End file.
